iCan't Keep a Secret
by CertifiedShipper
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been dating in secret. When someone finds out, will they be able to work through it, or will it ruin what they have? iOMG Never happened.  My first story! SEDDIE! T cause I'm paranoid..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first Fanfic, so it's probably gonna suck. But either way, I hope you enjoy it!**

**SAM'S POV**

"Hey" Freddie says as he walks into the studio. "You guys ready to rehearse?"

"Yeah" says Carly

"Let's do it"

Me and Carly stand up and kick aside our beanbags.

- After rehearsal -

"That was great you guys, good job!"

"Thanks Freddie" Carly smiles "Now, to celebrate a good rehearsal, I will go get everyone some iced tea!"

"Don't forget the ham!"

"Don't worry Sam, I won't."

Carly goes downstairs. Freddie walks over and pulls me into a hug. I put my hands on his shoulders, and his arms are wrapped around my waist.

"Good job today" He whispers.

"Thanks baby, you too"

We stand in silence for a second. Then he takes my chin, lifts my face up to his and gives me a soft kiss.

Now, I know some people are thinking that this isn't Sam Puckett-like. But you don't understand. Freddie's different. I don't know how, he just is.

Suddenly, we hear Carly's footsteps on the stairs. Quickly, we untangle ourselves. He goes over to his tech cart, and I drop into a beanbag. A few seconds later, the door to the studio opens, and Carly walks in with a tray of drinks and a plate of ham.

"I'm back!" she says, handing Freddie and I our drinks and my ham. "You guys didn't fight while I was gone, did you?"

"No," Freddie says, trying to act casual.

"I don't have the energy to fight with that nub." I add for good measure.

"

"Okay," Carly says, uninterested in us. Since she wasn't watching, Freddie winked.

"Hey, what are you doing with your phone, Carls?" I ask her.

"Uh, nothing." She replies quickly, shoving her phone underneath her.

"That's not nothing" Freddie teases

"Yeah it is…" Carly says innocently.

"Carly!"

"Alright! Fine. Freddie, just you. Come with me." She grabs Freddie's hand and leads him into the hall.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Carly leads me into the hall.

"Now what's all this about?" I ask.

"Well," she starts. "I've been texting this guy, and he might want to take Sam on a date.  
>She's been acting kinda weird lately, like she wants love. So I'm hooking her up"<p>

I stood there. Frozen to the spot. I don't want to have to end what I have with Sam, whether it involves sneaking around or not.

"Uh, I don't think that's a very good idea, Carly."

"Why not? Don't tell me you didn't notice. She wants this!"

"Fine, do whatever."

"Why don't you want this for her? It'll do her good. I promise."

"Sure. Why don't you go tell her the good news."

"Not yet. When the time comes, I'll need you to help me convince her."

"Why me?"

"Cause I don't want to tell anyone else about this. You're her good friend, just help me. For Sam."

"For Sam."

We go back inside, and Sam is sitting there. Her plate is empty, of course.

"Carly, you got more ham?"

I watch them closely. When Carly isn't looking, I give Sam an urgent look.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." Carly says, picking up the plate and walking outside.

"Dude, what's wrong?" She asks, looking worried. "Does Carly know?"

"No, but she wants to, uh.. She wants to.."

"Spit it out!"

"She's trying to set you up on a blind date." I look at her.

"Ugh, that little-"

We hear Carly on the stairs.

"Sam you can't say anything, I wasn't supposed to-"

"I got it"

The door opens and Carly walks in. "Ham for Sam," She says with a goofy grin on her face.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sam replies flatly.

Carly looks confused, but continues to drink her iced tea. My phone vibrates in my pocket.

**New Message from: Mom  
>Fredward, come home!<strong>

"Well, gotta go. Bye Carly, Sam." I say,

"Bye Freddie"

"Later, Fredweird" Sam says, and has a flirty look on her face.

Carly glances at her for a second, but doesn't catch the look.

I walk out into the hallway and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Sam can do what she wants. I just don't want to lose her.

**What do you think? Please review, I have the next chapter, and I'll upload it tomorrow :)**

**Byes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I'm posting 2 chapters today. One now, and one when I get home from school.**  
><strong> I'd like to thank my first ever reviewer, Oceanmistsupporter. For I'd probably only do one chapter a day if they had not told me to keep going. THANK YOU!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

After Freddie left, Carly and I were quiet.

"So, Sam."

"What?" I ask, maybe a little too sharply. I know she's only trying to help me, and she doesn't know about Freddie, but I'm still mad. She looks confused.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"All… Bitchy."

Come to think of it, I don't really care she called me bitchy. I avoid her gaze and pull out my phone. "I'm not." I mumble.

I send out a quick text to Freddie.

**Message to: Freddie**

**Carly's interrogating me. I hate this!**

Almost immediately, I get a reply.

**New message from: Freddie  
>Just calm down.<strong>

"Who are you texting?" Carly asks.

"You wouldn't tell me who YOU were texting."

"Okay, fine"

We're quiet again.

"Look Sam, all the quiet is getting really awkward. Are you mad at me?"

I sigh and look at her. "No, but you're keeping things from me."

"Like what?"**  
><strong>

"Whoever you were texting before, it's obviously something you're trying to keep from me!"

"Prove it."

"You told Freddie."

"Sam, it's not a secret. It's a surprise."

"Some surprise" I say under my breath. She gives me a puzzled look. I suppose I can always say no when she springs this on me. I don't want her to freak out on Freddie for telling me either. So I perk up a bit.

"Wanna go to Groovy Smoothie?" I ask.

"Sure." She smiles, and we get up and head for the door. At Groovy Smoothies, there's still an awkwardness between us. We sit at the table on our phones for a bit.

**Pearphone SMS Chat  
>Sam: At groovy smoothie with Carly.<br>Freddie: Cool. I want 2 come see u but my mom thinks I'll get mugged.  
>Sam: Crazy thinks u will get mugged. Crossing the street.<br>Freddie: That's y u call her crazy.  
>Sam: Wow.<br>Freddie: But I miss u! 3**

**Sam: Miss u 2 3**

Suddenly, Carly stands up. I panic for a second, thinking she saw my phone. I look up, and sigh in relief. She's waving to Gibby, who just walked in.

"Hey Carly, Sam."

"Hi Gibby"

"What up, Gib"

"Not much. Hey, be right back. I'm gonna go get a smoothie."

"I'll go with you!" Carly volunteers, and they walk away.

While standing in line, Carly says something to Gibby. They both glance over at me, and Gibby shrugs. Quickly, I grab my Pearphone and send a text to Freddie.

**Message to: Freddie  
>Did Carly say who she was trying 2 set me up with?<br>**

A minute later, I get a reply. Before I check it, I look over at Carly and Gibby. Gibby's paying for his smoothie.

**New Message from: Freddie  
>No, y?<br>**

I look over at them and shudder. I can't believe it.

**Message to: Freddie  
>I think it's Gibby.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaaaat? Gibby? Do you think this is true? Review please! :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!**

**I love posting so much now, I have chapter 5 ready to go!**  
><strong>I might post one more tonight. (Actually, I probably will)<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

Gibby.

Gibby.

Gibby?

No, I am NOT losing Sam to Gibby. Nope, Nuh uh, No way. Not gonna happen.

But if she wants him…  
>I did say she could do what she wants. If she wants to choose Gibby, I want her to be happy. Even if it means I won't be.<p>

Suddenly, my phone vibrates.  
><strong><br>New Message from: Sam  
>U still there?<strong>

I send off a quick reply.

**Message to: Sam  
>Yeah. Gibby. Wow.<strong>

I sit for a moment in the silence. I just realized, that Carly and Sam are out having fun, probably with Gibby, and I'm here alone. I can't let her fall for him.

**New Message from: Sam**  
><strong>Crazy, right?<strong>

**Message to: Sam**  
><strong>Yeah. I g2g<strong>

**New Message from: Sam**  
><strong>Bye babe 3<strong>

**Message to: Sam**  
><strong>Bye.<strong>

I'm pretty sure she knew something was up. I don't really care right now. I walk into the living room. My mom just left for her parenting meeting. I have just about an hour. I get outside and jog across the street to the Groovy Smoothie. I look in the window, and there they are. Sam, Carly, Gibby are all laughing together, and suddenly, I realize how much she means to me. And how jealous I am.  
>I take a deep breath and walk in.<p>

"Oh, hey Freddie!" Carly says, smiling.

"Hey, uh, can I talk to Sam?" I say, motioning for her to get up.

"Uh oh, what'd she do?" Carly asks.

"Nothing. Sam," I say, turning to her.

"Uh, be right back" she smiles, and gets up. We go outside, and step out of the view of the window.

"What's up, baby?"

I wanted to tell her I needed her. I wanted to beg her to stay with me. I wanted her to assure me she'd never leave me for Gibby. But I couldn't find the words.

"Uh, Freddie?"

I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed her waist and kissed her. She pushed away after a second.

"Freddie, we're in public!" I saw the panic on her face. Nobody knows about us.

"Sam, I think we should tell."

"No Freddie. Please."

"Yeah, I guess me dating the 'Blonde headed demon' would be pretty unbelievable."

Her phone beeps. She takes it out and looks at it. Then she turns to me with a look of horror on her face.

"Freddie"

"Sam? What's wrong? Sam!"

She hands me her phone. On it is a message from a blocked number

**New Message from: BLOCKED  
>You know what's more unbelievable? That you think dating in secret was a good idea. Cause things like this might happen!<strong>

Below the message was a picture taken a minute ago of me kissing Sam. I am honestly scared, because there's some psycho watching us right now, but I try not to show it.

"Sam, let's go inside. Now."

"Freddie, I'm-"

"Let's go." I grab her arm and drag her inside. I was trying to keep us safe, but also, I knew Sam didn't really want to admit she was scared, whether we were being watched or not.

"Freddie… Why are you pulling Sam?"

"Uh, no reason" I drop her arm. I want so bad to hug her, and tell her everything will be fine, and that she was safe. But to be honest, I had no idea if we were safe or not. We all finish our smoothies and begin to walk back over to Bushwell Plaza. I knew I was going to be in trouble, because my mom got home 15 minutes ago, but at least I wasn't walking back alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, looks like there's trouble coming!<strong>

**Who do you think it is? Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, here's chapter 4, as promised. The drama unfolds!**

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

I was standing by my locker with Carly. She was telling me some story about what Spencer did while I was still sleeping this morning. I slept over, of course. I'm not really listening.

Last night I got a text from someone. I have no idea who it was, but they were close enough to take a picture of us, and for some reason, had my number. I'm still pretty freaked.

"Hey guys" Gibby walks up. Him and Carly start talking. I see Freddie come in. He sees Gibby and for some reason, looks really pissed about it. Soon enough, he's standing by my side. We all talk for five more minutes, and the bell rings. Carly and Gibby go off to class, but I can't get my locker open.

"Freddie, just go. I'll meet you there."

"Fine," he sighs. I kiss his cheek and he jogs off. My phone beeps.

"Damn, I almost forgot to put it on vibrate." I take it out of my pocket and look at it.

**New Message from: BLOCKED  
>Meet me behind the school this afternoon. Come alone.<strong>

I just stood and stared. I wanted to find out, of course. But I didn't want to do anything dangerous. I didn't want Freddie or Carly to worry about me. Almost five minutes had passed when I heard Briggs behind me.

"Samantha Puckett! Do you have a hall pass, young lady?"

"I was just going to class" I tell her, and walk off. When I get to science, I sit in my seat beside Freddie. He slips me a note.

'Where were you?  
>'Hallway getting yelled at by Briggs'<br>'Ok. Hangout after school?'

I was about to write yes, but then I remembered.  
>'Can't.'<p>

'Any reason?'  
>'I have to go see my mom.' Freddie reads the note and gives me a 'look'. I ignore it and stare straight ahead.<p>

I walk down the hall after class to English. Well, _walked _is kind of an understatement. I knew Freddie was going to try to talk to me, so I kinda… speedwalked. On my way, I bumped into someone.

"Whoa, Sam! Easy! Why are you shooting down the halls like that?

"Oh. Hi Gibby."

"Seriously, who is the 'Great Sam Puckett' running from?" He makes a big deal of scanning the hallway to make me laugh. It works.

A minute later, the bell rings and we go our separate ways. As I walk to class, I think to myself. Gibby's not a bad guy, but honestly, I wouldn't date the kid. I mean, he's Gibby.

English and Math crawled by, but Gym was pretty fun. I got to throw dodgeballs at Valerie's head. Then, at last, it's the end of the day. I'm smiling and laughing with Carly as I take my things out of my locker. Carly, Freddie and I are about to head over to Carly's house. We're just walking out when I get a text.

I look at it, then freeze. All I can do is stand and stare.

**New Message from: BLOCKED  
>Forgetting something?<strong>

Freddie and Carly look at me.

"I, uh, I forgot I have to go see my mom," I say, nodding at Freddie.

"Okay," Carly said "You're still coming over later?"

"Yes."

They say okay, and we walk outside. They say goodbye and I just stand there as they walk off.

"Be there soon!" I call, and soon they are out of sight. _I hope._ I think to myself as I slowly walk behind the school. It's really quiet back here. There's nobody around. _Is this some kind of trick?_I think. I'm about to turn and leave, when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hello, Sam."

**Dun. Dun. DUUUN. Cliffhanger? Love you guys too. ;)  
>Who do you think it is? Review! :)<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**What? ANOTHER chapter? This wasn't planned! This is uncalled for!**

**but so is life, so enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

I whip around to see who else but the king of nubs, Nevel Papperman standing three feet away, cell phone in his hand.

"Nevel?" _Nice to know I'm not in any real danger._ Even my thoughts are sarcastic at this point.

"Yes Sam, it's me. Nice to see you could tear yourself away from your little boyfriend long enough to meet with me" he says with a creepy grin on his face. _God, I want to hit him. Hard. In the face. With my fist._

I sigh and cross my arms. "What? What do you want?" At that moment, he holds up the pearphone in his hand. I saw several pictures of me and Freddie when we thought we were alone. _CREEP._ My thoughts shouted at me.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"Oh, Sam. I'm not stalking you per say, just being in the right place at the right time to snap these cute pictures. This is my favorite" He shows me the picture outside of the Groovy Smoothie a couple days ago. "Because it will forever remind you to be more careful with your PDA."

"So?" I ask, trying to look unphased, like everyone knew, and I wasn't scared he was going to blow our secret.

"Oh, don't try to play with me. I know you're dating in secret, and I know you wouldn't want this little snapshot all over the Internet. You know, not as private." _Point one to the dweeb,_I think.

"So, what can I do about it?"

"You have to do something for me."

"Dude, I can't get Carly to kiss you. Even she doesn't know."

"Goodness Sam! I don't want a kiss from Carly."

"Then, what do you want? Cause you're sure as hell not getting me to kiss you."

"Sam. Don't flatter yourself."

I try to keep calm, cause I'm about one slip up away from putting him in a hospital. I can't do that now, because as much as I hate to admit it, he has something on me. I wasn't careful enough, and now I'm getting blackmailed by a nub. I clench my teeth.

"Fine, what do you want then?" I try to say calmly, but end up snapping at him.

"Easy now, Samantha."

I stand there for a minute, glaring at him.

"You can't upload pictures to the internet without fingers."

I can see a little fear in his eyes. He knows too well that I am perfectly capable of snapping every bone in his pathetic little body. A split second later, he regains his stance.

"Hurt me, and you'll deeply regret it."

_Not if I smash your phone,_I think, looking at the pearphone in his hand. He catches my look.

"Sam, you think I'm that dumb? I don't JUST keep the pictures in my cell phone."

_Damn. _

"Now behave. You're not helping yourself."

"So what do you want?"

"That's the thing. I have no idea what I want. How bad do you want these pictures deleted?"

"…Are you really doing this?"

"Seems like it."

"Fine. I just want them gone."

"I'll think of something. When I do, I'll give you a call."

"Oh, yeah. How did you get your hands on my number?"

"…Not important." Nevel then turns and runs into the shadows. I sigh. This is gonna be one long week.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like our unexpected guest? What do you think he wants?<br>review? xoxo ;)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AGGH! I had chapter seven written down, and my brother shut off the computer. It's lost.**

**But I'm workin on it! Because I want to see you happy! and if you want to see me happy, review :)**

**er, yeah. there might be a little fluff in this.**

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

Sam comes around about an hour after me and Carly get home. She sighs and drops into a beanbag chair.

"Hey Sam" Carly says, looking up at her.

"Uh, hey." She looks pretty distracted.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I ask her. We both stare at her for a minute.

"Uh, it's nothing, something about my mom."

"What happened with her?" Carly looks a little concerned.

"Nothing! I… I don't want to talk about it." I sensed she needed to talk about it.

"Hey Carly, why don't you go get Sam some ham? To cheer her up." I look over at Sam, who isn't really listening at this point. Just staring at her feet.

"Freddie, we're out of ham." Carly stage whispers over to me. I pull a crumpled 20 out of my jeans.

"Go buy some."

"Okay. Do you want to come?" She asks both of us, but Sam ignores her. I just shake my head. Carly shrugs and walks out the door. I get up and sit down on her beanbag, just cuddling her.

"What's wrong? Seriously, tell me."

"No, it's… I'm fine." She hugs herself and looks down. I lift her chin to look at me and kiss her lips. She looks at me for a moment, and then begins to speak.

"I got another text from the blocked number."

"What did it say?"

"To meet the person behind the school when it's over." My eyes widen.

"Sam! You could have gotten hurt! Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay? Did they try to hurt you? I will seriously hurt the-" I ramble on until she interrupts me.

"It was Nevel."

"Nevel?" I shake my head. Did I just hear her right?

"Yeah. He has like, 6 pictures of us kissing and stuff."

"Creep. He better not be stalking you right now!" I raise my voice and put a protective arm around her.

"Oh god, I never thought of that." She looks around nervously and shudders.

"What else happened?"

"Well, he told me if I don't do what he wants, the pictures will be all over the internet."

"I'll kill him!" I blurt, jumping out of my chair. I guess Sam is kind of rubbing off on me.

"Freddie…" for a second I thought she sounded pissed off, but as I watched the first tear fall, sinking quickly into her jeans, I realized she must be thinking of taking the 'easy way out'. That was so not happening.

"No Sam. Please." I try to comfort her, but I thought my voice sounded a little hard.

"Sorry!" She whips her head up and wipes her eyes. "Look, no tears. Do it now, just do it!" I stared at her, and she stared back.

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"Dump me. Do it now. I know the whole reason we were dating in secret was to keep out of the drama, and now it's like a bad soap opera" She's on her feet, looking up into my eyes. _Those gorgeous blue eyes,_ I thought.

"So get yourself out of this now. Before it gets bad. I'll deal with Nevel on my own." She looks at me, expecting a response.

Without hesitation, I walked right up to her and kissed her perfect mouth. Then I just hugged her.

"Sam, you are beautiful, funny, smart, and I want to be with you. Nevel is NOT about to tear us apart, though I guarantee he will try." I hug her a little tighter. "I want you to keep me involved with this, okay?

Even with her head on my shoulder I could feel her smile.

"I promise."

We hear Carly bounding up the stairs, so we quickly separate and sit in our beanbags.

"Hey! I come bearing ham!"

"Good. Now." Sam says.

"I see you're feeling more talkative." Carly shoots a glance over to me. I shrug.

Carly sits down and starts texting, Sam eats her ham, and I think about what I'm gonna do to Nevel when I get my hands on him for blackmailing my girlfriend.

Carly breaks the silence.

"So Sam, what are you doing Friday night?"

* * *

><p>Like it? If ya did, let me know! Use that button below! You know where it is!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**I. AM. SO. SORRY. You see, last night, I was going to come home and post, but I was at a birthday party and was 'forced' to spend the night with my friends. I learned some interesting things..**

**LIKE THAT THEY'RE ALL CREDDIERS!**

**sigh. Oh well. ENJOY AND REVIEW :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

"Nothing" Sam mumbled, mouth full of ham.

"Good" Carly relied, taking out her pearphone.

The room went silent for a couple minutes. Sam stood up.

"You two are boring me. Mostly Fredweird, but either way, I'll be downstairs." I try to look offended at this, but it's pretty cute, the way she insults me. I'm thinking about this when a door slam brings me quickly back. Sam is gone, and Carly is texting.

"Freddie, I'm gonna need your help on Friday night."

"Uh, why?" I ask nervously.

"To get Sam on the date. Duh."

"Carly, I honestly don't think Sam will like this." I warn her.

"Oh Freddie, relax. She'll-"

"No Carly, she won't! She will not 'thank you' she won't 'look back on this and laugh', she's not gonna like this! I know it!" I yell. Carly stares at me after my rant.

"Freddie" she says, looking into my eyes. "Are you… jealous?

"No."

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not."

"Okay."

"Okay"

"Okay"

"So it's settled. You're helping me with Sam" Carly grins.

I groan and roll my eyes. "Fine, but if she overreacts about this and hurts me, you'll ay for it, Shay."

"She's not going to hurt you. Now here's the plan. I'll get her to my house, and get her ready. I'm just going to need you to go to Groovy Smoothie ahead of time to meet the guy, and tell him Sam is coming."

"Sure." I say flatly. "Who is he?"

"So, just tell him Sam is a little late, chat him up and stuff, and eventually, I'll make my way down with her. It'll be perfect." Carly's eyes are shining.

"But who's the guy?"

"Oh, I can't wait now, They're going to be so cute together. I mean, Sam may not be the 'girliest', but when she likes a guy, she can't hide it. Remember Jonah? Well, I know he turned out to be a jerk, but he made her so happy. How great is she when she's happy?" She asks me, finally taking a pause and looking over. Honestly, I was listening. When Sam likes a guy, she can't hide her happiness… I guess she must not feel that way about me, because she does a pretty good job of hiding it.

"Hello? Earth to Freddie." Carly says, waving her hand in front of my face. "Listen, I know I'm probably boring you, but I want Sam to have a nice boyfriend. Please?" She's moved her beanbag over to reach me, and almost rests her head on my shoulder.

Suddenly, Sam walks in. She looks us over, and shoots Carly a dirty look for a split-second. Carly doesn't see, but still sits up straighter.

"Hey Sam, I thought you were still downstairs?"

"Well, I'm not."

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, I speak up. "Hey, why don't we listen to some music?"

Carly and Sam both agree, so I walk over to the computer and pull up the radio station website, and click listen now. The music floods into the studio.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change,_

_Wasting time and another day_

_I keep running away_

_Even from the good things,  
>I keep running away<em>

_Even from the good things_

Suddenly, I'm taken back to the fire escape, two months ago.

_-flashback –_

"_I was just gonna say…" _

"_That we should kiss?" _

"_You're gonna break my arm now, right?" _

"_No." _

"_Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?" _

"_Just to get it over with?**" **_

"_Just to get it over with."  
><strong> "<strong>And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?"  
>"Oh totally, and we never tell anyone!" <em>

"_Never!" _I remember her looking at me with her piercing blue eyes, knowing that I wanted this more than anything. She interrupted my thoughts.

"_Well... lean."_

I leaned into her and we kissed. It was the best eight seconds of my life. When we broke apart, I had no idea what to say._  
>"Well that was...um..."<br>"Nice…" _

" _Yeah, nice, um..." _

" _Good...work," _

" _Thank you, you too." _Sam gets up to leave.

" _Hey, I hate you." _She laughed, and said

"_Hate you, too."_

I sigh, thinking about this moment (maybe the best moment of my life) when Carly's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Guys… Guys! Why are you both suddenly so quiet?" I quickly look over at Sam, who shakes her head a little, as if to banish the memories I know she was also reliving from her thoughts. The song is over, and a pop song I don't recognize is playing.

"Anyway, let's start planning the next iCarly. Now I was thinking…" Carly says, and goes into another monologue about her ideas. The whole time I was thinking about what happened after that night on the fire escape.

_- flashback –_

"Hey Freddie" Sam said as I walked into Carly's living room and sat down on the couch. It was days after we shared our first kiss, and I couldn't help but notice she called me Freddie. Not 'Fredweird' or 'Fredhead', but Freddie, my name.

"_Hey Sam" _

_There was an awkward silence between us. I felt something during that kiss, but there was no way I'd admit it. Spencer comes in the room._

"_Hey guys, you fine staying here alone? Carly should be back in an hour, and I'm going out with Socko."_

_"Sure" I said, while Sam grunted in reply. Spencer walked out, leaving us alone on the couch. I think it was pretty obvious to both of us that we were both sneaking glances at each other. Next thing I knew, we were yelling at each other, fighting over something stupid. Now that I think about it, why were we fighting?_

_Anyway, we went back and forth with the name calling for about 5 minutes, when we stopped abruptly, both suddenly silent. Her face was somewhat flushed with anger, and we were both breathing a little heavy because of the screaming. We just stared at each other for a second, and then it happened._

_I guess we got caught up in the moment, because we were leaning in. Our lips connected, and I felt the same way I had a couple days ago. Her arms snaked around my neck, and I pulled her closer by her waist. She was in my lap when we parted._

"_Freddie," she said quietly_

"_What?" I said dreamily._

"_What just happened?"_

"_I just realized that I like you" I blurted, then clapped my hand over my mouth. She was gonna kill me._

_A look of shock passed over her face, and then she spoke. "Same" she grinned, then pressed her mouth to mine. We've been dating since._

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? Did ya? Did ya?<strong>

__**Well, be sure to let me know! I crave your feedback!**

**I have a week off school starting tomorrow _(jealous?)_ So if you're lucky, I'll work all week on it!**

**Actually, I have virtually no life, so that's most likely what I'll be doing anyway.  
><strong>

**Love and review!**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**So, while writing this, I realized that if I hold a sip of diet coke in my mouth for a long time, it makes my tongue hurt.**

**I am currently working on a crossover. Please click my name up there and look into it? It'd mean alot to me. a quick little note about it, Carly, Sam, and Freddie go to PCA and become friends with the kids from Zoey 101. It's gonna be better than it sounds. (and for those wondering, there will be SEDDIE)**

**Pardon my rambling.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

"Alright, what's up with you guys?" Sam asks as she walks up to our lunch table on Friday.

"Nothhing, nothing at all" Carly replies, a little too quickly. Sam seems to have forgotten all the drama from Monday. Should I tell her about the date?

I decide against it. The rest of the school day quickly passes and I get home at around three. Half an hour later, someone knocks at my door. I open it to see Carly Shay standing there.

"Freddie, Sam will be over with me in about five minutes, if you come over don't mention the date, and go down to Groovy Smoothie at 5:30 to meet the guy."

"Carly, for the last time, who is the guy?" I practically yell.

"Freddie, calm down! It's Brad." I hear the elevator ding and her hand is automatically on my chest, shoving me inside. "It's Sam! Freddie, go!" she runs back into her own apartment and slams the door. I close my own door and sit on the couch, staring into space.

Carly is trying to set up Sam, _my _Sam, with Brad. Wait, no! She's not my Sam. She isn't. I never thought that. If Sam really liked me, she wouldn't be able to hide it. Carly said so!

… But if she isn't _my_ Sam, then why do I feel like I'm being cheated on?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you, the one reading this.<strong>

**I bet you don't have the guts to review. **  
><strong>You'll never do it. <strong>  
><strong>DO IT! <strong>

**love you guys, byebyes!**

**review. justsayying.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To make up for that stupidly short-ness, I added it from Sam's point of view. But it will also be short. **

**I have no idea how to see my new story.. I'm really stupid. But keep checking my profile, I'd love you even more if you read my iCarly/Zoey 101 crossover? It might make me forget about my creddie friends.. they irk me so much right now.  
><strong>

**Love and Seddie ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

I'm going over to Carly's today, though her and Freddie have been acting really weird since I caught them together. I mean come on! She practically had her arm around him!

… Not that I care.

Okay, maybe I care a little. It's just, I thought he liked me. I knew he had a crush on Carly, but I thought he LIKED me. I mean, we're dating for crying out loud! He admitted it! Why is he cheating on me?

I take a deep breath in the elevator, reminding myself to keep calm. As the elevator opens I hear Carly whisper frantically.

"It's Sam! Freddie, go!" I hear him go 'oof' like she pushed him, and I hear both of their doors slam.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... what in the world were they doing? Oh yeah, I explained it last chapter. <strong>

**But Sam doesn't know that.**

**review, my lovelies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I see you didn't like my short chapters.**

**it's okay though! I'm finished with shortness :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

How could he do this? How? He obviously doesn't like me, or feel the same way. I take several more deep breaths before I walk into Carly's apartment. She's sitting on the couch, pretending to watch TV. Pretending she didn't just kiss my boyfriend.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" she asks sweetly, a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Nothing. Just walked here. I'm hungry." I say flatly, walking to the fridge.

"Sam," she calls "I was thinking, I want to give you a makeover." I drop my meat at the word 'makeover'. I don't want a makeover. I REALLY don't want a makeover.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO." **(A/N: how much do you want to bet you didn't read all the individual 'no's? Cause I read them as I typed them. Carry on!) "**Carly, you are NOT giving me a makeover!" She usually invited me for sleepovers and tried to straighten my hair or something, late at night. I just ended up in awkward conversations about boys where I almost talked about the secret relationship I was in.

"Come on, it'll be fun" she grabs my hand and pulls me into her room. For the next two hours, she's brushing my hair, re-curling it ('to make it neater,' she says) doing my makeup, dressing me up, and the whole time, no talk of boys came up.

"Why'd you do this to me, Shay?" I whined through the bathroom door. She was making me change once again to 'find the right outfit' or whatever. I can't help but wonder why, and despite all the girly chiz, it's a little fun.

"Sam, you have to find the right outfit!" she calls, opening the door and throwing outfit number seven at me. I reluctantly pull it on. For once, it's not too girly. Dark blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a white leather jacket. _Mama likes_ I thought, checking myself out.

"Sam!" Carly calls again. "Come out!" so I sigh and open the door. When she sees me, her jaw drops.

"Come on, it's not that bad Carls." I say, giving her the eyebrow.

"No Sam." I groan and she studies me for a second. "It's perfect!" I have to admit, I look pretty hot.

"Now come on." Carly stands up and tucks her purse under her arm. "Let's go to Groovy Smoothie."

"You did NOT just dress me up to take me out in public" I say.

She shakes her head. "Afraid so. It'll be fun." She grabs my hand. Ten minutes later, we walk into the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie was there, sitting with Brad. He doesn't look very happy with him. Carly walks over and Freddie looks up. He gets up, and she sits me down opposite Brad.

"Now, enjoy your date you two!" She calls, running out with Freddie in tow. He looks back at me with a mournful expression, but Carly drags him out the door.

I look at Brad in shock. He's a good guy, and cute, sure. But I was not going to be forced on a date. And I can't believe Freddie knew! He's looking for a way to dump me for Carly, I know it! He's hoping if I fall for Brad, I'll dump him and leave him alone, and then I won't hurt him for dumping me, but he can still be with Carly.

I can't believe this. I look at Brad, and he looks at me.

"Brad, I'm sorry. I'm not ready for this. Not right now." I look away for a second.

"It's fine Sam, I get it." When I look back, I expect to see an annoyed expression, but he gives me a small smile.

"Want me to take you home?" he gets up and holds out his hand.

I take it, suddenly knowing why I liked him again. Not in that way, but as a friend. A good friend, because I just went out on a date with him, only to turn him down and he's still so sweet to me.

"Yes, but can you take me to Bushwell?" I ask. I don't really need him to come, but I feel bad, and I want him to know that I'm not trying to get away from him. So if that means I ask him to walk me across the street, so be it.

When we get there, I turn to Brad. "Thanks" I say, hugging him.

"No problem Sam, you have my number if you ever need me, or if you want to give this a try" I smile at him, and take the elevator up to the studio.

When I get up there, it's empty. They must be in the living room. I go down quietly, and turn the corner to find my worst nightmare.

Carly is sitting on the couch, kissing Freddie.

* * *

><p><strong>IT TOOK ME 37 MINUTES TO WRITE THIS. ;)<strong>

**Just decided to let you know :) it seems like having school gives me writers block. I wrote four chapters last night, and I'll upload them all eventually!  
><strong>

**byebye!  
>love and review!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**That awkward moment when people get mad at my last chapter... Guess I should have put a heads-up, eh?  
><strong>

**Like I said, this is a seddie story. I needed a setup! Don't hate meee! All will be revealed!**

**Seddie is still forever and that little hint of Creddie was kind of meaningless.**

**oh well. *sighs* I'll stop talking.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

At 5:30, I walk down to the Groovy Smoothie, and see Brad out front.

"Hey Freddie" he says, waving at me.

"Hey. Why are you here?" I ask, hoping he'd think if I pretended I didn't know anything about the date, he'd think he was tricked.

"Carly invited me to go on a date with Sam."

"That's weird. Carly said she was just staying in tonight." I lied.

"Oh. Want me to buy you a smoothie, and you can wait for Sam with me?" he asked, clearly oblivious to my plot.

"Uh, sure. Whatever." I say, walking in. Brad follows me into the store.

Ten minutes later, I was drinking my smoothie, listening to Brad ramble on about Sam.

"When I met her for the first time at the interview, she was even prettier than on the webshow. I can't believe she'd want to go out with me, I just…" He kept talking, but I honestly didn't care. _He likes Sam a lot, _I think to myself. Maybe she would be better off without me? Brad obviously has been crushing on her for a while, and HE can date her in public…

My thoughts are interrupted when I see Sam and Carly walk in. Sam looks so… Wow. _Why am I thinking this? She's about to fall for Brad, I know it._

I don't stop staring the whole time as she and Carly make their way up to our table. Sam and I lock eyes, but Carly catches my attention, and widens her eyes, jerking her head slightly. I can tell she's trying to tell me to move.

I get up, and Carly sits Sam down across from Brad. Next thing I know, her hand is clamped onto my wrist and I'm dragged out of Groovy Smoothie.

We get to Carly's house ten minutes later. I feel so bad to just abandon Sam there. I sit on the couch for a second.

"You know, Sam won't be back for a while," Carly says seductively. Her hand is on my knee, and I can tell what she's thinking. What I can't figure out is why she's thinking it.

I'm deep in thought, until her lips connect with mine. No spark at all. It doesn't feel the same as when I'm kissing Sam. And then I make a realization.

I jump up off the couch, and she looks surprised at me.

"I can't kiss you!"

"Why not?" She stands up.

"Because, I'm in love with Sam!" I shout, and Carly gasps.

"That's right, I love her! I LOVE her!"

I hear another gasp and footsteps on the stairs. Both me and Carly whip around to see Sam standing on the stairs, mouth gaping. She walks up to me, and I put my arms around her.

"I love you, Sam"

"I love you too, Freddie" she says before our lips connect.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwe, see now what'd I tell ya?<strong>

**Seddie lives on. I just really wanted that cause Friends is like, my second favorite show. ;)**

**FRIENDS REFERENCE FORTHEWIN!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I'm back! Still write-ier than ever! Not a word, I know.**

**Was there confusion? I know I was confused!**

**If this seems weird, check back a couple chapters. it'll allllll make sense.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY'S POV<strong>

I stood there, dumbfounded. **(A/N: cool word?) **My two best friends had just confessed their love for each other, and were kissing right in front of me! Don't get me wrong, I'm super happy for them and everything, but Freddie's been chasing me for years! Then he turns around and tells me he can't kiss me because he's in love with Sam? It's embarrassing!

Come to think of it, why is Sam even here? I just left her on a date with Brad!

"Sam" I call to her, and she whips around, still in a Freddie-induced haze.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, why are you here? We left you down at the Groovy Smoothie with Brad like, fifteen minutes ago." Sam shifts awkwardly.

"I couldn't go out with him." She practically whispers.

"Why?" I ask. None of this is making sense!

"I… Uh, I…" she stutters, seeming more and more uncomfortable by the second. I can literally see the fear in her eyes. Wait, why can I see fear in her eyes? Why is she so nervous? Why does she look like she's about to burst into tears? Why is Freddie hugging her from behind? Why do they both look so nervous?

"What is going on here? Sam, why do you look so scared and why won't you just spit it out?" I ask quickly, without taking a breath. Sam opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off again.

"Oh my god, you hurt Brad, didn't you? Tell me you didn't injure him! We were thinking of hiring him onto iCarly! We can't do that if he's scared of you! You know he actually liked you and-" My ramble is cut off by Freddie.

"Carly" He folds his arms across his chest. "I'm sure Sam didn't hurt Brad. Now can you shut up a minute?"

I look at him, but keep my mouth shut. Sam takes a deep breath and steps towards me.

"Carly. Freddie and I… we're…" she leads off, unable to finish the sentence. Freddie wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"We're dating." He finishes. My mouth drops open.

"Who what where when why how?" I yell. Sam doesn't appear phased by this, because this is usually how we explain things to each other. She calmly starts off.

"Who, me and Freddie" she says like I'm five. I roll my eyes.

"What. Dating, as in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship" Freddie says.

"Where. Well, it started in this apartment on that couch." She points to my couch.

"When, two months ago." He continues as they go back and forth.

"Why. I think it's pretty obvious" she folds her arms and smirks as Freddie kisses the top of her head

"And how. Uh, long story short, me and Sam were fighting, ended up kissing, we've been together since."

"Awwww!" I squeal, hopping on my toes.

"FINALLY!" I hear a familiar voice shout from the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is that familliar voice?<strong>

**Review,_ por favor_, for _moi_ (three languages in once sentence, I think that's worth a review!)**

**Love and Seddie :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I bet you guys are getting kind of sick of this 'put one scene in everyone's POV' thing...**

**But I'M the writer and what I SAY GOES!**

**how cute and spoiled am I? **bats eyelashes****

**Everyone (one person) who reviewed to my question, deserves a cookie!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SPENCER'S POV<strong>

"FINALLY!"

I knew they'd get together. Actually, to be honest, I… uh… I knew they were together. I didn't spy or anything, I didn't mean to find out. I just happened to be working on a sculpture at the wrong time. Well, I got… I… Okay, but it's embarrassing!

I got myself glued to the ceiling.

Anyway, I was stuck up there when Sam and Freddie walked in, arguing as always. I almost yelled for help, but instead, I listened in for a bit. I know it was wrong, you guys can shut up now.

_-flashback-_

"Sam, you don't have to be jealous," Freddie said to her back, as she was not facing him.

"I'm not jealous." she replied, arms crossed.

"Sam. Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous." She said flatly, still turned away from him

"Sam, come on, don't be-" Freddie was cut off by Sam

"I'm not jealous, Freddie!" she snapped, but quickly corrected herself into a calmer tone. "I'm not jealous."

"Okay" Freddie said, holding up his hands. "So, want to go see a movie or something?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK THAT SLUTTY CHEERLEADER WHO FLIRTED WITH YOU?" Sam screamed, whipping around to face him.

"Sammy, she dropped her books, I just picked them up for her. Come on, don't be jealous."

"She was totally flirting." Sam growled.

"Sam, do you really think she could even compare with you? I only want to be with you," Freddie reassured her.

After a minute or two of silence, I peek down to see them eating each other's faces, of course. I clap my hand over my mouth to keep from squealing like a six year old. _Sam and Freddie are making out in my living room. I knew they had a spark! _I gushed in my thoughts.

Suddenly the door opens and Freddie is on the ground moaning in two seconds flat. Carly walks in.

"Sam, tell me you didn't hurt Freddie again." She whines, picking him up off the floor.

"He annoyed me."

"Can't you guys stop fighting and get along for a little while?" Carly said.

_You have no idea! _I wanted to shout but instead kept my mouth shut. An hour after they went upstairs, I managed to get myself down.

_-end of flashback-_

That was a month ago. And now, standing in front of me was the secret couple that I can now gush over freely.

"Awww, you guys are so cute!" I yell, leaping over the couch and smashing them together in a hug. "I've always been a seddie shipper," I say.

"What the hell is a 'seddie shipper'?" Sam asks.

"Remember the fan war?" Freddie says.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah" he says, giving her a quick kiss.

"Awww, she's blushing!" I say.

"Shut up Spencer" she says, but she sounds more 'in love' than 'I'll hurt you'

"I think it's cute" Freddie says, pulling her in and giving her a long kiss.

Me and Carly are screaming uncontrollably and jumping on the couch.

Sam and Freddie pull away and both give us the 'are you insane?' look.

Oh well, they're too cute to not scream.

* * *

><p><strong>awwwwweh.<strong>

**I love a happy ending. **

**-Wait, what?**

**-Yeah, it's ending.**

**-WHAT? I have so many unanswered questions!**

**-...I was kidding. More chapters to come, byebye!**

**Love and seddie and review this or NO COOKIE FOR YOU! and who doesn't love cookies?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK! **happy dance, happy dance****

**This one is gonna shock you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

Like I said, Brad walked me back and I came in to see my 'boyfriend' making out with Carly. (Okay, maybe 'making out' is an exaggeration)

Before I could even react, Freddie jumps up like Carly's about to burst into flames and yells at her. I took a step back up the stairs and hid.

"I can't kiss you!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm in love with Sam." He quickly said. Carly stared at him. "That's right, I love her. I LOVE her."

I gasp and step down into view of the living room. Then I walk right over to him and don't stop until I have my arms around his neck.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too Freddie" I manage to say right before I kiss him.

We've never said I love you, so this is a big deal.

I won't bore you with the details of what Carly or Spencer said. In the end, Spencer is smashing me and Freddie together, and Carly is just kind of awkwardly hugging him. Oh, and they busted my eardrums with their insane screaming. I mean, it's a kiss. Get over it.

"So when were you guys gonna tell the world?" Spencer says.

"We weren't gonna tell anyone yet." Freddie says.

"That's cool, I guess." He shrugs.

"Whatever. Let's do something other than talk about me and Freddie."

"Uh, no! I just found out you've been dating for two months, and I want to know everything!" Carly exclaimed.

"Ugh, Carly…" I start.

"No! Tell me everything!"

"Hold on, getting a text." I say, taking out my phone

New Message from: BLOCKED

**I found out what I want**

Oh. Shit.

For a split second I panicked, then I was just kind of disappointed. Sure Carly was being kinda annoying, but it was a really good moment. A moment that was now ruined by this nub.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Carly said, as another message pops up on my screen.

New Message from: BLOCKED

**Alley beside Bushwell in an hour.**

It wasn't a question.

"Sam!" I hear Carly call me.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asks, concern on his face.

I consider showing them the message, but I don't want them to try to keep me from going or try to come with me.

So I just plaster on a fake smile and go, "Yeah, I'm fine" I walk over and give him a quick kiss.

"Awwwwww!" I hear Carly squeal.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes."

"So, how long is it gonna be before I'm able to kiss him without hearing you or Spencer freak out?"

"A long time"

An hour later, I make up some excuse about how I have to go help my mom protect our fatcake stash from Frothy.

Then I go downstairs to the alley beside Bushwell.

"I figured out what I want, Sam" I jump at the voice and turn to face Nevel.

"So what do you want, Nevel?"

"Well, I want you."

"WHAT?"

"NO Sam, not like that. I want you to date me." When I just stare at him in reply, he says "For a week."

"No!"

"You have to."

I thought about it. We did want privacy in our relationship, and Freddie would hate me for spreading it around. I sigh.

"Here are the terms. You go dump your little boyfriend, tell him whatever you want, I don't care. Then you be my girlfriend for a week, and you can run back to that sad little nub."

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ I think.

"Define girlfriend"

"You take my calls whenever I call you, have a pleasant attitude when you're with me or talking to me, refrain from calling me names or hurting me, and at least one public date. You have to acknowledge that we're dating, and can't deny it."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you and your little boyfriend will be all over the internet. Like I said, in a week I'll dump you and you can take him back."

"Dump me?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Freddie wouldn't want the pictures everywhere…

"Fine."

"Alright, go dump him. I'll call you in a half hour."

"Fine." I walk back into Bushwell, and prepare to ruin my life.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAAAAAT? :O<strong>

**Now, I know it seems stupid that Nevel would do this, but he doesn't want to date her. He wants to humiliate her.**

**Make sense now?**

**Review. Just do it. Please. Don't make me beg. Wait, I'm already begging. See? You've resorted me to begging. To heck with it. Please. Please. Thank you. Please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, mi amigos! A very late chapter for you! Do you know how I write chapters? I write them by hand on a real live notebook! Amazing right? Don't ask why. It aids my thought process, I guess. But my mom just got our internet bill and I might be writing the next few chapters in advance... In my notebook. Yeah. **

**But I'll still update ASAP my lovelies! Read on and review!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains tears and and OOC Sam.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

"What?" Freddie's eyes grew wide, while mine were ready to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Freddie"

"Sam, I don't believe this."

"It's the truth." I can feel the tears threaten to start streaming down my face. "I just need time off for a while."

"Sam, what's really wrong? You can tell me"

Should I tell him? No, he'd hate me. I can't. I turned and walked out.

If I could have one wish right now it'd be that Nevel never had those damn pictures.

And that Freddie would make me confess. But he didn't say a word when I left.

As soon as I get to the hallway, I burst into tears. I collapse onto the ground and sob. A door opens, and I look up to see Carly standing over me, looking worried.

"What happened?"

"I-I…" I start sobbing all over. I can't believe I did this. "I just made… a huge mistake."

"What did you do?" she pulls me up and steers me into her apartment, firing out questions the whole time. "What's that 'big mistake'? Why are you crying? Did you get hurt? Did Freddie do this?"

At the mention of Freddie's name I sob louder.

"Ohmygod, Freddie did do something! I should go give him a piece of my mind!" She shouts, and heads for the door. I snag her wrist and pull her down on the couch.

"N-no Carly, Freddie didn't d-do anything" I try to calm my breathing.

"Tell me what happened"

"Carly, You're gonna h-hate me" my breath hitches again.

"No I won't Sam, just say it. Please." She soothes, rubbing my back. _You don't deserve a great friend after what you did! _My thoughts scream at me.

I take a deep breath and bite my lip. "I… I broke up with Freddie." Carly's eyes were the size if saucers and he face flushed pink. I waited for her to scream at me, or maybe hit me, but it never happened.

"Sam, why?" she sounds comforting, but upset. "Is it because I found out?"

"No Carls. It's because… It's because someone else found out."

"Oh no, is it Freddie's mom? Did Freddie's mom find out?"

"No, not her."

"Who? And why does it matter if this person knows?"

"It matters when that someone is-" My phone vibrates. Of course. "Speak of the devil" I mutter under my breath. Carly leans over my shoulder.

"Oh god, Nevel?" She gasps.

"Yeah. Don't say a word. I'll put it on speakerphone but you have to be quiet. He can't know you're listening." She nods, and I hit the 'speaker' button on my phone.

"Hi Nevel." I monotone.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sam. I'm pretty sure I mentioned speaking positively to me." Carly raises her eyebrows.

"Hold on." I press 'mute' and Carly begins to speak.

"What does he want from you? And more importantly, why are you doing what he wants?"

"He wants me to date him for a week. I have to, cause he has pictures of me and Freddie that will let everyone know about us and Freddie would hate me if I let that happen. He said I have to date him for a week, and I can run back to Freddie next Friday."

"Ugh! That little-" I clamp my hand over her mouth.

"I'm gonna talk again so be quiet, okay?" She nods so I turn the speaker back on.

"Sorry. Why did you call?" I ask, fighting to keep my voice somewhat cheery.

"It'll do for now, I guess. You could use some work. I'm sure you don't talk to your boyfriend like that. Speaking of him, did you dump that nub yet?"

I scoff at him.

"What, what is it?"

"I find it funny that _you _refer to _him_ as the nub."

"Watch it, Puckett."

"Sorry." I roll my eyes but keep my voice light.

"Whatever. Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Time to make the announcement."

I just sigh. "Fine."

"Bye, _honey_" I can hear the sarcasm in his voice. I press 'end' and turn to Carly.

"Why are these pictures so important?"

"If people see them, they'll know me and Freddie were dating and it'll start something big. Keeping all the fans in the dark is probably the safest thing. Cause I don't want a million crazy Creddie fans to burn my house down or something."

"Sam, why didn't you talk to Freddie about this?"

"He knows. Well, he knows about Nevel, but not anything else. I don't want to drag him into this. I'll handle it on my own."

"Okay, but just-" The door opens and in walks Freddie. His eyes are all red and he stops when he sees me.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that great? Don't worry, seddie love will conquer all! I promise you will probably see it coming. But it'll still be good! Review, my dear friends!<strong>

**XOXO BYE! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back, but not for long! My mom is still crazy as ever!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

"Uh, I gotta go…" I say, and rush out. I can't deal right now. I go straight home.

When I get there, I just sit on my bed in the silence. My phone rings, making me jump, and I answer it without looking at the caller ID. I think I know who it is.

"Carly, I-" I begin, but hear a familiar voice and stop.

"Sam?" That is not Carly.

"Freddie?"

"Listen, please don't hang up. I really need to talk to you," he pleaded.

"Why do you think I'd hang up?"

"That's why I want to talk to you. Please Sam, I need to know."

"Freddie…"

"Did I do something wrong? Are you mad? Is there someone else? Tell me what you want me to do, I'll do it, but I can't lose you!" He spoke quickly but clearly.

"Freddie, you can't stop this. I don't want to lose you either, but it's out of your hands. It's even out of mine" I didn't wait for him to question why, I just kept going. "I swear, it's only temporary, and I will be back. If you'll take me back after all of this, though I doubt you will, I'd love that. If you don't… I understand."

"Okay, but why? Why are you doing this?" He asks, and I take a deep breath.

"I can't tell you. Just believe me when I say I still love you and I promise I'll come back." I bite my lip and fight back tears.

"I believe you."

"Thank you."

"Sam,"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say before hanging up.

Next thing I know, my phone is beeping like, 10 times in a row and the sun is blinding through the curtains. It's morning. I don't remember falling asleep, but at least I got through the night.

I yawn and stretch and check my phone.

**6 New messages:**

**Carly: Sam! Wake up and come ova! – 9:00**

**Freddie: Good morning – 9:02**

**Nevel: First date tonight. – 9:10**

**Spencer: Carly wont stop whining. Txt her plz? – 9:22**

**Nevel: Don't ignore me! – 9:30**

**Carly: SAAAM! – 9:44**

I sigh and rub my eyes.

Message to: Carly

**On my way. Simmer down.**

**Message to: Spencer: **

**Calm her down. But don't tell her 2 calm down. It gets her all whipped up.**

Message to: Freddie

**Good morning to u 2**

**Message to: Nevel**

**Not 2nite. Busy.**

I sigh yet again and start to get ready to go. I change, brush my hair and put on my makeup, while ignoring my phone. When I'm done, I pick it up.

**4 New messages:**

**Carly: Hurry! News! – 10:07**

**Nevel: Tomorrow then – 10:10**

**Freddie: :) (L) – 10:12**

**Freddie: oops. No heart. – 10:13**

**Message to: Carly**

**Good. I luv news.**

**Message to: Nevel**

**We'll c.**

**Message to: Freddie**

**Lol :)**

I feel pretty awkward talking to Freddie, and I felt like I should put a heart to. This may take some getting used to.

I pray I won't see him at Carly's, and start to walk to Bushwell Plaza.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll upload when I can, byebye!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**YAAY! *happy dance, happy dance*  
>I got my beloved computer back!<br>Well, I actually got it back days ago, but I just posted now, so... Enjoy!**

**Please go take a look at my other stories, iPCA and iTake Dares. I was really excited about iTake Dares but it was not very popular, and it made me all sad.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY'S POV<strong>

After Sam left last night, Freddie was a wreck. She walked out and he just stared at the door. I watched him for a minute, just studying him. I couldn't see his face, but I was pretty sure he was shocked at her.

Then I heard him sniff. I walked around to see his face and saw he wasn't shocked, but upset. His face was streaked with tears. I sat him down on the couch.

"Freddie, look at me." I grab his shoulders. "Freddie!"

"She's gone."

"No Freddie, you don't get it."

"She's gone."

"Freddie, Sam's just-" he jumped up and started yelling.

"SHE'S GONE! SHE DUMPED ME, AND LEFT AND NOW SHE'S AVOIDING ME! CARLY, CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IT IS THAT I DID BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA! ALL I KNOW IS SHE WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME NOW!" Then, for the first time in a long time, years maybe, he bursts into tears. Not little drops sliding down your cheeks tears, I mean big noisy sobs that wrack his whole body.

_She really hurt him, _I thought. I couldn't believe Sam could do this. Not in the how-could-she sense, but more in the nobody-knew-she-meant-_this-much_-to-him sense.

I just sit him down and hug him. His whole body is shaking. They meant so much to each other. I'm trying to stay calm. But right now, I want to KILL Nevel for doing this to both of them. Sam was sobbing in a ball in the hallway, and Freddie was wondering what he did wrong. This is all too upsetting. They really love each other.

"Freddie, listen to me. Sam still loves you, I promise. You didn't do anything wrong"

"Then w-why did she do this to m-me?" he cried.

"I… I can't say." I tried to explain. "But call her. Talk to her"

"No Carly, I can't."

"Why?"

"She won't talk to me."

"You don't know that."

"At my house, I asked why she did it, and she just walked out without a word. She just left. Again."

"She was under a lot of stress. Trust me on this, Freddie. Just remember everything you love about her, and never forget. She'll…" I almost say, 'she'll be out of this thing with Nevel soon', but catch myself. "She'll realize sooner or later, and come back."

"Carly, she-"

"Call her. Right now."

"No, I don't wanna-"

"Now." I hand him the phone. "Just do it."

I walk into the kitchen so Freddie can talk, but lean against the computer counter to sneak a listen. Freddie's voice floats over.

"Listen, please don't hang up. I really need to talk to you."

I know it's wrong, but I sat there with my back to him, listening to him speak. I picked up bits of the conversation.

Sam didn't tell him about Nevel, I could tell, but she proved me right. She promised she still loved him and she'd come back soon. Yes, I heard the 'I love you's

He seemed to feel better afterwards. I wonder how he's gonna react to the _news_. I mean the Sam/Nevel news, of course.

Sam's on her way over and I'm going to tell her my 'news' about what happened with Freddie last night.

"….Or I could tell her about this," I say nervously, looking at the computer screen.

**SPLASHFACE MAIN PAGE**

**NEWS: iCarly co-star Sam Puckett in a relationship with Nevelocity internet reviewer Nevel Papperman!**

Oh, boy…

* * *

><p><strong>I will be writing alot more now. Hopefully. My last chapter didn't get any reviews at all, so I got kinda lazy. Sorries :(<strong>

**But I'm back and ready to attack ;D Byee byee and review pleease!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Short, short, short chapter *bats eyelashes sweetly*  
>But I have so much more! Here is a list of my accomplishments.<strong>

**- I have up to chapter 24 of this story written down  
>- I have 18 new story ideas! 18!<br>- I have up to chapter 6 of iPCA written down, and I just updated it too!**

**So please go review my other stories, PLEASE! They're good stories, I think...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY'S POV<strong>

I'm still staring at the computer screen when Sam walks in. She looks around for a second before speaking.

"Hey, is Freddie here?"

"No…"

"Good." She walks in and shuts the door. "So what's the big news?" I feel her eyes on me, and block the computer screen.

"Uh… It'll seem… less important… after you look at…" I slowly get off my computer chair and sidestep away from the computer, not breaking eye contact.

Sam just stands there. For a second, she doesn't get it. She looks to my right, and sees the computer screen. Her eyes widen and she flies across the room in two seconds.

"Sam. Sam, breathe. BREATHE." She doesn't respond. "Sam!" I hit her back and she gasps for air after being frozen in place.

"Holy chiz on a chizzle."

I study her face. She still won't take her eyes off the screen, and she looks as if she's about to burst into tears and/or flames.

But she doesn't.

"Hey! I have an idea!" I cry, grabbing her wrist. "Let's go anywhere else!" I lead (drag) her up the stairs to my room.

When we get to my room, I sit her down and turn on my radio really loud. After a while, I get Sam to move, instead of sitting like a statue. It takes an hour, but we end up smiling and laughing and singing badly to our favorite songs.

I think Sam is finally starting to feel better. And after being forced to dump her boyfriend and 'date' her worst enemy, All I wanted was to see her smile. She's my best friend.

I decided not to tell her that unimportant news about what happened with Freddie yesterday, it'd just ruin what her good mood.

We stayed upstairs for about three hours, until Sam gets hungry.

"I'll go get you some food." I offer, going downstairs and realizing how loud our music really was by the silence the rest of the house was in.

I walk down, and see him there. Reading something. Something that he was NOT supposed to read.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please go review my story iTake Dares. I'm begging. I really want to update it, but I can't without you!<br>Go read it, please?**

**Love and Seddie!**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, I watched Best Player on tv three times last night. I honestly love that movie.  
>It has Jennette McCurdy and Jerry Trainor in it! They were really good!<strong>

**So, I think I'm gonna start calling myself 'Prodigy', because that was Jennette's gamer name.  
>I highly recommend this movie! If you ever see it on, watch it. :D On to the story!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

"Carly?" I walk in, peering around for Carly or Sam.

Nobody was around, but I walked in anyways. I stop in my tracks when I look at Carly's computer. On the screen is a splashface article.

**iCarly co-star Sam Puckett in a relationship with Nevelocity internet reviewer Nevel Papperman!**

I read the article. It talked about how Nevel and Sam began dating last night. I looked up another article that said Sam posted on her iCarly blog about her relationship with Nevel and how perfect he was.

I checked, and sure enough, last night a very un Sam-like post about Nevel was put up last night.

I hear her voice upstairs, laughing with Carly. I can't believe her!

She dumps me, and for Nevel of all people? I thought I meant something to her! And yet she turns around and leaves me for the first guy available? He blackmailed and stalked her for god's sake!

Then it hit me. Blackmail.

"Oh my god!"

I whip around to see Carly standing on the staircase, looking at me in horror.

"Carly, I-"

"Did you read that? Oh god, you weren't supposed to read that. Tell me you didn't read that!" She babbles.

"I did read it."

Carly didn't say anything.

"Carly, I know what's going on."

"Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and there's something you don't know but please don't be mad at me or Sam because it's not what you think it is!"

"Carly, I know what's going on. I know Nevel's blackmailing her."

"Wait, how?"

"Well, before we told you about… _us_… Nevel like, stalked Sam. He took pictures of us together and threatened to put them on the internet."

"I know that." Carly nods.

"How?"

"Sam told me."

"Anyways, when I thought about it… her and Nevel… it clicked."

"So now you know I wasn't lying last night. She really does still love you.

"I'd rather date her and have everyone know than make her suffer with Nevel!"

"She doesn't know that, Freddie. She thinks you'll hate her for this whole big Nevel thing anyway, and that you'll think she's stupid and irresponsible for getting the pictures out. But I was sworn not to tell you about this. So you can't let her know you know."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay." I stare at her for a second before she speaks.

"Now, I'm supposed to be getting Sam something to eat. You can go up there and see her if you want, but don't mention Nevel. As far as Sam is concerned, you know nothing. Got it?" She warns.

"Got it." I say, starting up the stairs, and look in Carly's room to see Sam sitting right on the floor. She's staring at her laptop in disbelief.

"I can't believe him." She practically whispers, not tearing her eyes from the screen. Who is she talking about?

I knock on the door and she's on her feet immediately, closing the laptop and shoving it away, under the couch and smoothing her hair. I walk in.

"Who can't you believe?" I ask. I see the unmistakable desire to tell everything cross her face, but it vanishes just as quickly as it appeared.

"Uh, nothing. Why are you here?" She doesn't say it in a rude way, more actually curious.

"Do I ever really have a reason for coming over to Carly's?" I joke. I notice her obviously forced smile and instantly feel bad. She's miserable.

"Sam!" Carly calls from downstairs. "I have food!"

We stand there for a second, before Sam holds out her hand.

"Well, come on, Let's go."I take her hand and we leave Carly's room.

We walk down the stairs and sit at the table. Then, Sam's phone rings.

* * *

><p><strong>It's 6:30 in the morning! Waaahoooo! <strong>

**Review, pa-leaaaaase?**

**Love, Prodigy. LOL!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, I decided I let you wait long enough. Sorrrrrrrrry. But I was really caught up in iTake Dares.  
>I just watched iSaved Your Life AND iSpeed Date. They were both on tv.<strong>

**There are Seddie moments, though. It brightened me up.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

I can't believe him. I can't believe him.

"I can't believe him" I'm staring at my laptop screen. On it is 'my' iCarly blog post about Nevel. It looks a little like this.

Sam's blogs

_Hey there, it's Sam. So yesterday, I was out shopping and you'll never guess who I saw. Nevel Papperman! From ! We talked for a while, and turns out, he's funny, smart, and handsome! I really liked him. So, I asked him out. He said yes! We're dating now, and I can hardly believe it!_

_Bye for now, _

_Sam._

That was the short version. It went on like that. 'Oh, Nevel's so perfect, blah, blah, blah. Why does it sound so unlike me? Maybe because I never posted it! I talked to Carly, went home, got a call from Freddie, and fell asleep. I never went on iCarly so _obviously,_ I didn't post that Stupid Nevel must have hacked me. Very boyfriend-y, eh?

I hear a knock on the door, and considering Carly wouldn't knock to enter her own room and Spencer isn't home, I need to put on my tough face.

I shut my laptop and shove it away, standing up and fixing my hair. Freddie walks in. Of course.

"Who can't you believe?" He asks. I want to tell him so much, so he won't get the wrong idea about stupid 'me and Nevel' But it's a stupid move to let Nevel do this to me in the first place, So I'm not gonna tell him.

"Uh, nothing why are you here?" I ask. Not trying to be rude, Really I'm just curious.

"Do I ever really have a reason for coming over to Carly's?" he smiles. I try to smile back.

"Sam!" Carly's voice floats up the stairs. "I have food down here!" for a few seconds, neither of us move.

"Well, come on," I say. "Let's go." I hold my hand out to him without really thinking about it. He looks a little surprised, but takes it anyways and we head downstairs.

I'm eating my food when my stupid phone rings.

Call from: Nevel

"Uh, I'm gonna take this upstairs." I stutter, running up to Carly's room and leaving a probably very confused Freddie and a very dead-if-she-tells Carly behind. Once I get to Carly's room, I accept the call.

"Hi."

"Sam." He says in a scolding voice

"Hi honey!" _God, he makes me sick._

"So, our date will be at Pini's tomorrow night. It will be at seven, and I don't wish to visit your house so you'll have to meet me there."

"I never agreed to tomorrow."

"Well, I did, so it's happening."

"No."

"Sam. I just might have to go onto my memory card and upload a few-"

"FINE! Pini's. Seven. Tomorrow. Happy?"

"Good girl."

"Hell no. Don't ever say that to me. Ever."

"Whatever. Just meet me there."

"Whatever_._ Is that all?"

"No. It's casual, but make an effort to look nice for once, would you?"

"Bye." I monotone and hang up quickly.

Kill me now…

* * *

><p><strong>I promise to try and update soon. My chapters are getting ridiculously short and I apologize. <strong>  
><strong>Love me anyways? Yeah you do!<strong>

**Review! Bye bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking.  
>'Come on man, you're the worst updater ever!'<br>I agree. I had literally 15 pages written in my notebook since like, December. But I'm lazy and I got my laptop, which I didn't really like writing on. 'nuff said. But then it broke, so I'm back on my dell in the basement! Which proves to be really distracting. But hopefully, I can update before too long again. This chapter is super short but I'm going to write the next one right now. **

**And guess who is turning fifteen in eleven days?  
>If you guessed me, you're correct! Have a cookie. :D<strong>

**Please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

"Bye" I hear, then turn to bolt down the stairs. Carly's still in the kitchen making her 'special lemonade' and didn't notice me go up there.

I hop over the couch and flop down quickly, quieting down to listen. In a few seconds, I hear Carly's door open. You know, the door my ear was pressed to fifty seconds ago?

Yeah, I know it was wrong. But at least I learned something…

I learned that tomorrow night, Sam and Nevel will be having a 'date' at Pini's. I could do a lot of things with this information.

Sam comes down the stairs and sits next to me on the couch. She sighs and leans back resting her head on my shoulder. My chance has come, and I decide to take it.

Tilting her head upwards towards mine, I lean into her slightly, and she allows me, even moving into me. Our lips were inches apart when Sam slowly pulls back her head, and her eyes widen. She shakes her head, then turns on her heel and walks out without a word. Carly walks in from the kitchen.

"What was that, Freddie? You know Sam is kinda, sorta, well… _Dating_ Nevel!"

"Yeah, but… She doesn't want to! And frankly, I don't want her to either!"

"Well, like it or not, she is. You don't even know that you're making her feel bad."

"How?"

"Okay, so after she broke up with you, I found her in the hallway, crying and shaking. She really does care about you!"

"Okay, I didn't know that, but I knew she cares about me. How exactly am I making her feel bad, though?"

"Well, now she's afraid of you finding out and getting hurt, then hating her forever! She's probably not even completely aware of it herself, but trust me, I know!" Carly insisted.

"I get it…" I say, catching on. Carly actually makes sense.

"Yeah, she's so worried about hurting you, that she doesn't want to lead you on, hence what just happened."

"That's ridiculous!"

"But true. You might think it'll never happen, but she doesn't."

"I know" I sigh.

"Be careful around her Freddie. She's mistakening her pain for yours, and I think it would tear her apart." Carly looks upset. "It sounds dumb, but it's true."

"I believe you."

"Good."

We watched a couple movies, until early in the morning. Carly was texting Sam, and I couldn't get her off my mind, but we didn't talk about her anymore.

Around 3am, I went home. Good thing mom's on an Aggressive Parenting Retreat, or she'd keep me up an extra two hours asking me where I've been or why I stayed out so late.

I fall into bed with only one thought on my mind.

Tomorrow should be very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Tell me all about it!<strong>

**I encourage you to go read my story, 'iHave New Ideas' because the votes are all equal so I really need a change in the scales. I vow I will not start a new story until April, with the exception of maybe a bonus oneshot on my birthday. Anyway, I've kept you here long enough. Go read iHave New Ideas! Byee!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola yola!  
>I know, I lied when I told you I was typing it up.<br>Okay, I didn't really lie, but I didn't finish it like I thought I would.**

**After this, why don't you go read iPCA?  
>I'm about to update it. :)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

I wake up, generally comfortable in my bed, but with bright light coming through the curtains, leaving me practically blind. I grab my phone and stare at the numbers until they become readable again. The clock tells me its 3:30 pm, with 2 new messages.

Groaning, I roll out of bed and scowl at the calendar, which tells me today is Sunday. Otherwise known as, 'The day I'm forced to go on a date with Nevel Papperman.'

Sighing, I drag myself to the bathroom and take a shower. Half an hour later, I dry out my hair and go searching for an outfit. Finally, wearing black skinny jeans and a white t shirt, I realize my phone is still buzzing.

**Message from: Carly**

**Good morning!**

**Message from: Nevel**

**Don't' forget!**

I ignore them both and check the time. Ten seconds later, I check it again. I should really pay attention when I do that. The clock reads 4:30, so I lie on my bed and listen to my pearpod until 5. Then I head over to Bushwell.

I walk into Carly's apartment, (without knocking, of course) and she looks up from the TV.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Eh, just thought I'd hang here before I go ruin my life and/or reputation even more if possible." I say, flopping down beside her.

"Why, what's wrong?" Carly asks.

"Gotta date with the King of Nubs." I sigh.

Spencer dashes into the living room. "Awww, wittle Sammy teasing her boyfrieeend!"

Carly throws a pillow at him. "Spencer, shut up!"

"What? It's just a little harmless teasing. Her and Freddie told us, so now I don't have to keep in my hilarious jokes"

Freddie.

"Is Freddie here?"

"Um, no." Carly says, glaring at Spencer, who retreats to his room.

"Good."

"Uh…" She looks around, then gives me a sympathetic smile. "Let's go upstairs and I'll find you a shirt to wear."

I sigh once again and follow her upstairs. Being girls, we got distracted by music and talking and such, so an hour later, I check my phone

"Aw, chiz."

"What?"

"It's 6:30, I gotta go."

"Okay. Try to have fun, or at least not commit murder." Carly hugs me.

"Okay, bye."

I took the elevator to the lobby, threw a fat cake at Lewbert (No teenagers in the lobby, yeah right.) and started my trip to Pini's.

It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I have so much stuff to finish, ends to tie up, but I have seventy million new ideas.<strong>

Speaking of having new ideas, I'm deleting iHave New Ideas, so don't bother, okay?  
>It's just that not many people voted, and I had all the general ideas on my laptop (which I broke.)<p>

**So, I'm just gonna go with what feels right, okay?  
>I think I'm gonna start with this thing that's been floating around in my mind for a while.<strong>

**I'm not giving away hints yet, but I'm really excited about it.**

**~Prodigy ^.^  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Um. Hi! Remember me?**

**I'm just gonna let you read it. No explanations for my behaviour. But please go read iPCA cause I wanna update that one too.  
><strong>

**Please?  
><strong>

**Pleeeeeaaase?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

As soon as I arrive at Pini's, I see Nevel. He's storming over and he doesn't look happy. Nub.

"You're late, _Samantha_." Nevel sneers, grabbing my wrist and pulling my face close, leading me to the table.

"What have I told you about that _Samantha_ shit?" I retort, jerking my arm out of his grasp.

"And what have _I_ told _you_ about being late? That's not something _my_ girlfriend would do!" he whisper-yells.

"I'm not your girlfriend so shut up, sit down and let's eat our stupid dinner."

Nevel looked shocked, as if I'd just slapped him or something. But we sat down at the table without another word.

It's been five minutes of awkward sitting and me drinking a lot of water for no apparent reason whatsoever, the waiter brings two plates of spaghetti and set them on the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't order this." I say, looking at the spaghetti. I mean, the food here is great. But Pini's with no lasagna? That's not Pini's! That's just a disappointment!

"I did, Sam _honey_. You were running late, so I ordered for us."

"Well that's not what I want."

"She's fine, run along sir." Nevel shooed the waiter away from the table.

If looks could kill, Nevel would be six feet under in a cemetery right now. I glared at him until he looked up.

"Why aren't you eating Sam? Aren't you hungry?" He says, almost mockingly.

"I'm not eating this spaghetti. For all I know, you could have drugged it."

"No Sam, why would I? Just eat it. Now."

Clenching my teeth, I look down at the plate and study the food. It looks good, and I would totally eat it, but if I did, I lost the battle I am not willing to lose.

Wait. What is _that?_

I jab my fork into a brown lump in my food. _This is SO not a meatball. _When I pull out whatever it is and inspect it, I find that it's a large brown cockroach.

Then I heard the screams.

Nevel was standing a meter away from the table, shrieking like a little girl.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

In seconds, the waiter is over at our table, promising that the meal would be free and he would bring us new plates if Nevel would please stop screaming.

Surprisingly, that shuts him up and our waiter takes the plates back.

"Baby." I mutter, folding my arms across my chest and glaring and Nevel.

"What if that had been MY plate? I could have died if that was infecting my food! This place is a disaster! Did you plan this?"

"No! You planned everything about this stupid date! All I did was show up!"

Five minutes later, I hear a quick yelp, and next thing I know, I am covered in food.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shot out of my seat, quickly trying to get all the hot food off my skin and out of my hair. It wasn't horribly bad, but that food was freakin HOT. And one of the plates hit me in the head. Ow!

"I am so sorry miss! Are you okay? Please, let me help you!"

That was when Nevel had the bright idea to panic and throw a glass of water on me.

That is when I snapped.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

I stormed out of the restaurant, seething with rage. People were practically diving out of my path, no exaggeration. I got out of the restaurant and started to walk home, when Nevel caught my hand.

"What? What could you possibly want! Do you maybe wanna shave my head, dunk me in battery acid? What!"

"Sam! You will listen to me right now!" He was trying to be firm, but I know he was terrified I would murder him or something.

His car pulled up, saving me from the 'blackmail' speech I was surely about to get, but before he got in, he grabbed either side of my head and pulled me in close.

That's right, ladies and gentlemen, Nevel Papperman kissed me.

_Forcibly._

It all happened too quickly. In a split second after he pulled away, he was in the car and getting away. I was too shocked to chase him, but I took off my shoe and threw it at the taillights disappearing before me.

Frustrated with everything that had happened and just wanting Freddie, I sat down right there on the curb. I didn't have anything else to do, so I just buried my head in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA! DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMIN!<strong>

**Wait, yes I did. I wrote it.  
><strong>

**This has a reason, and I'm sure you've figured it out. Yes?  
><strong>

**Review please! Nobody reviews my stories anymore. It makes me feel lonely.  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Wahoo! I feel great! :D  
>A special shout out to CrazyGeek, who encouraged me to write this chapter! Yeah!<strong>

**Yesterday was my mom's birthday! Happy Birthday Mom!  
><strong>

**Tonight, I am going to go see 'the Breakfast Club, with my friend Samantha, and maybe my other friend Chloe! Do they sound familiar, yeah they do! :D  
><strong>

**Fun fact: They've actually never met.**

**On to the story! Review it or I'll get the monster to eat your soup!**

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

I walked out of the back door of Pini's feeling bad, but also really happy. I mean, I shouldn't have done what I did, but it was for a good cause!

The food wasn't supposed to hit Sam though. The waiter messed up. It was _supposed_ to hit Nevel. Stupid waiter.

But the cockroach was supposed to go to Sam. I knew she wouldn't eat spaghetti, and if she did, she'd blame Nevel for it, especially because he ordered it. The screams were just bonus points!

I got into my car and slowly drove out to the street, when I saw a food-covered blonde, sitting on the curb with only one shoe, head in her arms.

_Oh god… I made her cry?_ _No wait, maybe Nevel did it._

Stopping the car, I get out trying to look as casual as I can.

"Sam?"

She looked up, and she wasn't crying. But she did not look happy.

"Freddie, what are you doing here?"

"Sam, chill. I just got-"

"I am chill. I asked a question, I can't do that without suddenly being 'unchill'?"

We both were silent for a minute, and you could feel the guilty-awkwardness floating around. I walked over and picked up her shoe.

"Here."

"Thanks." She replies, pulling it on.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're sitting outside of Pini's, covered in food, with only one shoe, looking like you're crying?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Okay."

More silence. I guess I should have seen it coming. I mean, she's not gonna tell me why.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, take me to Bushwell."

"Okay"

I get her into my car, (good thing the seats are leather) and we start driving. It's about a fifteen minute drive back to Bushwell, so I'm going to try to get her to talk to me.

"Sam, you know you can tell me why you're like this?"

"I know, I'm not going to though."

"Sam, we're- Uh, we _were_ dating. But you can still tell me anything!"

"I…"

"Yeah?"

"I got into a fight with my waiter. Threw plates. It wasn't pretty"

"Okay."

"Why did you say it like that?"

"How?"

"'Okay.'"

"Sam, I just said okay!"

"Fine, whatever."

Five minutes later, she speaks again.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I didn't have a good night. I'm just sorry I snapped at you."

"You know Sam, whatever happened with that waiter-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"No, I wasn't trying to get you to. I was just saying, whether he wouldn't bring you three containers of parmesan cheese, or he tried to move your plate while you were still eating it, he's a real jerk. And I hope you know that nobody has a right to treat you badly."

"Freddie. Can you just please get to Bushwell and stop talking about it." Sam says in a weird voice, looking out the window.

She never stopped looking out the window the whole time, and when we got to Bushwell, she got out of the car quickly. I gave her a couple seconds, and when she didn't run inside, I got out. She was looking calm.

"Thank you for driving me back Freddie."

"No problem."

I took her hand and led her into the building, up the elevator, and into the hallway between mine and Carly's doors.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Night Freddie."

* * *

><p><strong>Review it please! :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay. You're gonna hate me for this ending. But at least it was quick, right?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

After Freddie went into his apartment, I walked into Carly's.

"Sam! How was it? Is everyone okay, nobody's in the hospital?"

"No. But Carly, I think Freddie might be suspicious now."

"Why, was he there?" Carly squeaked.

"No, he- Wait, what was that?"

"Um, what?" She coughs to get her voice back, "Nothing. I'm fine, just, uh… Puberty."

Okay, weird. "Well anyways, the date went horribly, like, so bad I'm surprised I didn't break my own arm just to get out of it."

"Oh, why? What happened?"

"Carly, it was the worst thing I ever experienced!"

"Details, Sam! I can't work without details!"

"Carly, am I not covered in food? Is my hair not wet? And look at this! Here is a tiny piece of broken plate. Here you go."

"Oh. Right." Carly says quietly as I drop the plate bit into her palm.

"I got there late, so Nevel got mad, and he told me he already ordered freaking spaghetti, no lasagna! Like, dude, no! Then I find this big ass cockroach in there, and he blames me for putting it in my own food, which I obviously didn't. THEN, the waiter dumps our food all over me! And it's hot! It hurt! So Nevel gets the bright idea to throw his glass of water on me, and then I snapped and left."

"Oh, Sam, he's the biggest jerk, I can't-"

"But wait, there's more! After I leave, the nub follows me, and _he kissed me!_ NEVEL PAPPAERMAN KISSED ME!"

"Ewww! Sam, welcome to the club!"

"No, Carly! You don't even understand! He kissed you on the cheek! No, he attacked my lips! I have to live with the fact that I was probably Nevel Papperman's first real kiss!"

"Oh my _god!_"

"Carly, I can't even deal right now, I can't _deal!"_

"Sam, I'm so so sorry he did this to you! I have to try to help you in some way. Spencer!"

Spencer, who I'm guessing was anticipating this from all the yelling, either that or he was listening in, rushed in.

"What does Sam need?"

"You need to go get some take-out from Pini's, a couple orders of lasagna."

"Right, I'll-"

"And stop for some ham, and get pizza and Chinese food. Then come home, and you're watching movies with us. Sam, should we invite Freddie?"

"Nope, he'll know something's up."

"Oh come on, Freddie's your friend. Even if he thinks it, he's not gonna say anything because he already knows you had a rough night."

"Fine. I'm going to change."

"Spencer, go. Sam, I'm going to pick out some movies, and then I'll change too. Then we'll invite Freddie over."

"Yipee."

"Just go."

**CARLY'S POV**

I thought we should have a movie night, because Sam probably just had the worst date of her life, with one of her worst enemies, and she didn't even want to go on it anyways. I feel like I so owe her, even though I had nothing to do with it.

"Sam, I just want to say that I'm really sorry about what happened."

"It's fine Carls. Well, not _fine_ fine, but I'll get over it in a few decades. As soon as I get revenge, that is."

That night, Sam, Freddie, Spencer and I watched two movies and ate most of the food. I was picking out a third movie to watch, when Sam's phone beeped.

"What is he talking about now…" She grumbled under her breath and walked towards the computer.

"What is it?" Spencer asked the question I was afraid to say.

"Uhh, nothing. Spencer, I'm feeling another craving come on."

"What is it now?"

"Can you go make spaghetti tacos?"

"We don't have anymore taco shells."

"Go _get_ some then." Sam spoke through her teeth irritably.

"Uh, nevermind, the grocery store won't be open this late. Freddie and Spencer, why don't you go get more pizza? Or Chinese food? Or beef jerky?" I blurted out.

Spencer finally caught my drift. "Oh! Okay, come on Freddo!"

"Spencer, why are we-" Freddie was cut off by the door slamming. From the hallway I could hear, "We're in our pajamas!"

"What is it, Sam?"

She didn't respond, but instead pulled up Nevelocity . com without saying a word. The last post, clearly on the screen, was an expertly taken photo of the kiss.

"Sam, I know you really wanna kill him right now. But you need to stay calm, and just… Sam?"

"I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM!"

I threw myself in front of the door.

"Sam, no! Sam!"

"CARLY, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HIDE THIS! I CAN'T!"

"Sam…" I walked towards her.

"Carly, I-I-I just, I can't. I can't even." She stuttered.

But at that moment, Freddie walked in.

"Spencer, I'm not going out like thi- Whoa, what is that?" he gestured at the computer screen.

"Freddie you can't go in there- Ah, busted." Spencer ran in and hung his head.

Oh, boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNN<strong>

**Okay, hopefully I can update this tomorrow, as I don't have any plans. But don't expect it before noon, cause I tend to sleep in now, and it takes forever for my stories to show up.  
><strong>

**Trust me, my friends, this will end well!  
>And soon. I've decided, there will be maybe six more chapters. Maybe. Unless I re-decide that I don't wanna lose my first story yet and do a u-turn! Ha.<br>**

**Review please! It gives me momentum!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh wow. So this one might be a teeny tiny bit longer than I told you last time, or they may resolve it in one chapter. I don't even know where I'm going with this. Meh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY'S POV<strong>

Immediately after Freddie saw the picture, both Sam and I panicked.

"Freddie, it's not what it looks like!" I sputtered nervously

"Yeah, it's really not what it looks like." Sam said loudly, and just as nervously as I was.

"IT IS NOT WHAT IS LOOKS LIKE!" Shouted Spencer, who for some reason wasn't as shocked by the screen.

Freddie was silent. After about four minutes, he took Sam's hand and led her outside.

"IF YOU BEAT HER, WE HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO-"

"Spencer! Stop that." I scolded.

"Fine. It's not like her could beat her anyways."

**SAM'S POV**

We ended up on the fire escape.

"Sam, I have a couple questions for you. But I'm not mad, they're just questions."

"Okay…"

"Are you and Nevel… a thing?"

"Ew, no! Dude, he's like our worst enemy. Why would I date him?"

"Well then explain the kiss?"

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Sam looks torn for a moment, then opens her mouth to speak.

"In my defense, I didn't know he was gonna do it. And I definitely didn't know there were freakin _cameras!"_

"Sam, I'm not saying you did it willingly…" _because I know you didn't…_ "I'm saying I want the story behind it. I won't be mad!"

"Freddie, it's… It's because- I don't know." She says quietly.

"Sam…"

"Freddie…"

At this moment, I realized how much she really didn't want to tell me. And at that moment, I also realized how much I wanted her to know I knew.

"Sam, I know! I know everything, from the blackmail to the date to the kiss. Why didn't you _tell_ me, Sam?"

And that's when the screaming started.

"Well why didn't you stop me from doing it?! Since you already knew so well!"

"I was waiting for you to tell me yourself, Sam! I know you didn't want me to know, but I still wanted to be there for you! But I couldn't! I couldn't tell you I knew because you would _hate _me for getting into secrets that you didn't want me to know about!"

"Freddie, that's not the POINT!"

"Well then what is, Sam? Huh? WHAT IS?"

By this point we had both been screaming at each other for the past five minutes. She was red in the face and was glaring. I'm sure I looked exactly the same way.

"The point is you were supposed to tell me you knew! We could have thought up a plan together! I had to try desperately to keep this all a big secret when you could have fixed things by just letting me know you knew!"

"No, Sam! I will not have you turn this around on me! You should have told me yourself instead of hiding it all! Do you not trust me at all?"

Sam looked as if I'd slapped her. I knew I went to far. She spoke slowly and steadily, the venom in her voice worse than ever.

"If I had never trusted you, why did I date you? Obviously you aren't _worthy_ of my trust because we're in this mess right now. I'm out."

"Sam, what the hell does that mean?"

"I'm out of everything. I'm out of this 'relationship', I'm out of your life, I'm out of here."

And with that, she spun around and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god. Don't shoot me, please! I promise you'll be happy with the ending! Unless you're a Creddier. <strong>

**Review! I read every single one!  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay! This is my first chapter in forever that was one thousand words _before _the authors note.  
><strong>

**WARNING: Confessions ahead. That is all.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

I walked away from Freddie. That hurt. Of course I trust him, why would he even say that?

"Sam, stop!"

"Get away from me!"

Freddie grabbed my hand when I passed the Shay's apartment door. It was wide open still, but there was nobody inside.

"Freddie, I don't. Want. To talk. Leave me alone."

"You know Sam, you can't just run away from your problems. You _can't,_ that's not how life goes. You have to grow up and face them!"

Oh. Hell. No.

"Did I fucking run away when Nevel decided he wanted to ruin my life? No, I endured it! For us. For _you._ But you didn't appreciate it, and you still decided that it was more important that instead of thanking me for trying to fix everything, or even feeling a little bad at what I went through for you, you'd just say it's all my fault for not telling you. And now you say I always run away from my problems? Run away from this!" I slapped him. _Hard._ "I hate you! I hate you, Freddie Benson, and I never want to see you again!"

And then I turned around and ran.

This time, he didn't stop me.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

I stood there, in the empty hallway, looking at where Sam just was. My cheek stung like crazy, but I didn't bother to react. It was just a little pain, unlike the serious hurt I was feeling in my gut right now.

"What are you doing? Go after her!" Carly appeared in the doorway and ushered my in Sam's direction.

"Carly, I just tried to go after her. It didn't work."

"What are you guys even fighting about?"

"Oh, please. You were hiding behind the door the whole time. You know already."

"Yeah, but why are you fighting about something stupid like that?"

"Because she doesn't think I'm right! I am! Carly, do you not agree that she should have told me?"

"Yes, but she's not wrong, and neither are you! You need to appreciate that Sam kept it a secret because she cares about you, and wanted to handle this on her own, and she needs to appreciate that you wanted to help her but kept it a secret because she didn't want you to know!"

_Well, she's not wrong…_

_Shut up, thoughts. _

"I've gotta go find Sam."

I turned and ran away from Carly, in the direction of Sam's house.

When I got there ten minutes later, out of breath, I knocked on the door. To my luck, Sam answered it. I'm guessing she must have changed clothes, or...

"Oh, hi Freddie!"

I ignored her nonchalant-ness and started my apology. "Sam, listen to me. I really need to say-"

"Um, Freddie?"

"No, I need to say this now. Sam, we're both right, and I'm sorry I was so stubborn. We can't let Nevel ruin our relationship like this, because… Because I think I love you, Sam. And if we let this tear us apart, Nevel… he's won. I really don't want that to happen, just please please please tell me you won't let it happen, Sam."

"I…"

She leads off and just stands there.

"Freddie, I'm not Sam. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, come on. You really think I can't recognize my own girlfriend?"

"You can recognize her when her twin sister isn't standing right in front of you…"

"No way. You're wearing Sam's clothes." I cross my arms.

She shrugs. "I'm not girly every second of the day…"

"Okay, so if you're Melanie, then where's Sam?"

"Uh, she's not here Freddie. I'm sorry."

I could tell that she _was _Melanie, and although I didn't believe her, Melanie isn't a very good liar.

"Okay, I guess I'll go."

I'm about halfway down the driveway when I hear Melanie calling me.

"Wait! Freddie!"

"What?"

"She's in her room. She told me to say she wasn't here, because she didn't want to see you."

"Can I go in?"

"I guess so… but Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Use that same speech on her. I loved it. Sam is lucky."

"Thank you Mel. You're a big help."

I slowly walked up the stairs, and knocked on Sam's door.

"Who is it?" Sam called, her voice flat.

"It's me, Freddie."

"Go away. I said I never wanted to see you again and I meant it."

"Come on, I know you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

"Sam, this is important. Please?"

After a moment of silence, she answers.

"Fine. You have five minutes."

I walk in, and she's sitting on her bed, facing the wall. There are cut up pictures on the floor, and even a few burnt ones. Needless to say, Sam is destructive when she's upset.

"Why are you sitting like that?"

"I'm not gonna look at you."

"But I need you to look at me."

"No."

"Sam…"

"No. The clock is ticking."

"Well, I need to say that we're both right, and we're both wrong. But we can't let this little thing break us up. I know we're stronger than that, Sam. But I need your help if we're gonna prove it. This is what Nevel was trying to do, and we can't let him win. We can't. I don't want to lose you over this stupid fight, because we're probably going to have plenty more stupid fights. They don't matter. I know you trust me. That was a stupid thing to say. I was caught up in the moment. If you're still mad, I'll walk out right now, and I can't promise you'll never see me again, but I can promise I won't bother you anymore."

There was ear-splitting silence for the next thirty seconds. Sam was motionless. I was afraid she was going to tell me to leave, but she spoke.

"You left something out."

"Like what?" I was still holding my breath.

"Downstairs, you told Melanie you loved me."

"It's true."

Then she turned around. "Well I think I love you too."

Then, she began to giggle, and I got to her side as quickly as I could and hugged her.

We spent the rest of the night 'making up'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da!<br>I always kind of thought Sam would be one of the 'destructive heartbreak people'. Right?**  
><strong>If they have already said 'I love you' earlier in the story, I apologize, disregard it. If there is one thing I hate, it's people who say they are in love too soon, which is why I made it kinda hard for Freddie to say. :P<strong>

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I want to know. I really do. I think I know how this story will end. I'm going to mash up a couple of things, maybe throw in some cliches, some fluff, hopefully no more fighting though.**

**Okay, bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HELLO INTERNET. I am back and ready to attack.**

**I have alot of excuses, that you probably won't want to hear. School started, My friends found interest in me again, I was dogsitting, and I went out shopping. Also, this past week I've been having trouble with body image, and I'm not the most enthusiastic person around, as I have been moping.  
><strong>

**Which reminds me, how do you feel about me adding on to the Carly/Anorexia stories? I'm thinking about it. Tell me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Freddie barged in and gave me his little speech, we spent the rest of the night not thinking about Nevel and just enjoying ourselves. Being together, and not thinking about anything else. It was strangely euphoric.<p>

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, I thought you were asleep. Sorry." He places a little kiss on my temple and I rolled over to face him with a kiss on his lips.

And we fell asleep like that. Facing each other on my bed, his arms wrapped around me. I think he's more into this corny romance stuff than I am. You know, he wants to do all the stuff and be good to me and sweep me off my feet and be my prince charming, so I know I can always trust him, and that he's the guy for me or something. And I let him do it, because I kinda like that he cares so much to be every girls' definition of perfect, when the girl he's with could care less about the little things. It's nice.

The next morning, the sappiness had worn off, and I had three missed calls, and six texts from Carly. Freddie had already gotten up, obviously, as it's eleven o'clock AM.

I walk out to the kitchen, and see Carly, Freddie and Melanie. Freddie's making breakfast.

"Sam! I'm so happy you guys made up" Carly gets off her stool and bounces up to hug me.

"I'm sorry I let him up to your room Sam… will you forgive me?" Melanie asks sheepishly.

"I guess so, because it led to the best sex we ever had!" I say loudly. Mel hates it when I infer that me and Freddie slept together, let alone say it straight out loud.

"Ew!" Both Melanie and Carly covered their ears. "Sam, that's gross!"

"Sam! We did not sleep together!" Freddie gives me a stern look. I roll my eyes and walk over to him.

"Sorry, baby."

Over breakfast, Carly, Melanie, Freddie and I discussed what to do about this whole Nevel thing.

"I think I should just work him over with the butter sock."

"Sam, we have to try to do it in a way that he _won't_ put those pictures all over the internet."

Freddie and I share a look.

"Carly…" Freddie begins, "Sam and I have decided that maybe we should go public." He reaches across the table and holds my hand, and Carly and Melanie both cry from excitement.

"Sam, you're okay with this?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"This is so great! I already know how you're gonna-"

"Actually, Carly, we're going to do it on our own." Freddie interjects, cutting her off.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Well, that's great you guys, and I can't wait to see how you do it."

"We'll think of something special, don't worry."

And with that, we spent a good our hashing out a fool proof plan to get Nevel to wish he'd never even heard of iCarly.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! Whoa. I have to get to school no, but it's friday, so I'll try to get things done for you! You lovely people!<strong>

**Bye, and review!  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**I told you I'd come back! I just watched the promo for iShock America, and I'm a mass of emotions. On one hand, I'm happy cause the fandom's not dead after a three-month dry spell! But on the other hand, we're dwindling down episodes fast! I need more! Oh, why does it have to end?**

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE'S POV<strong>

We have the perfect plan to get Nevel off our backs once and for all, and Sam and I have decided that it's time for us to let the world know that we're in love.

We planned and planned and made sure that nothing could go wrong, and on Friday, we put our plan into action.

"Yeah, I'm not doing the show today."

Sam walked casually around the living room on her cell phone.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you. I need to hold up my end of the deal, do I not?"

We all looked up at her.

"Well, I really don't want those pictures to get out. And since threating you isn't helping me get my way, I think I could try playing by your rules."

I listened, but I only heard incoherent yelling on the line. Something like, 'blah blah blah, you'll never trick me, Samantha Puckett.'

"I'm not trying to trick you." A pause. "Listen! I just don't want the pictures out. Meet me there, and I'll do whatever you say. But afterwards, you delete the pictures."

I could just barely hear something about a boyfriend. Sam thought for a second, but quickly retaliated, sounding hurt.

"Me and Freddie already broke up. He saw the picture and freaked out. I just don't want anyone to think I had anything to do with him."

I look at Carly, and she looks at me, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I'll be there. Bye."

"Wow, you're pretty good at improv, Sam!"

"Thanks, it's a gift." Sam smiles and gives an overdramatic bow.

Carly stands up. "Okay, let's go rehearse for iCarly."

We all ran upstairs, and excitedly passed time before our plan was put into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, the next chapter is pre-written, and will be up when I hit 70 reviews! That's just three! Come on, you can do it! I bet you never thought I'd be so evil! :D<strong>

**On another note, I want to write another iCarly fic. How about you guys give me some hints? I'd appreciate it, thankies!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here ya go, my lovelies!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CARLY'S POV<strong>

This is the best plan ever! Yay!

I'm thinking about it happily as Freddie starts the countdown.

"And in five, four, three, two…"

"Hey, I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!" Sam chimes in beside me.

"And this is iCarly!" We yell in unison.

"Today on iCarly…" Sam begins,

"We're going to see how many cherries Gibby can stuff in his mouth! But first…"

"An iCarly special announcement!"

"Come on out for this one, Freddie!" Sam gestures our tech producer to her side.

After a deep breath, they look at each other. Freddie takes Sam's hand and begins.

"Sam and I have been… Uh…"

Sam looks up quickly and blurts, "Freddie and I have been dating!"

He looks at her, shocked. She smiles back. The computer went crazy.

_*ding! *ding! *ding! *dingdingding!_

"I'm gonna check those." I said quickly, and rushed to the cart.

"'_OMG! Those guys are so cute! Seddie forever!'" _I read aloud. "_'I literally just cried. I've been waiting so long for them to be together!' 'Isn't she dating Nevel?' 'SEDDIE!' 'Are they really dating?' 'Aw, I love them!' 'Can they kiss?' 'DYING! GO SEDDIE!'"_

After reading a few of the many comments we got, I looked at them.

"Wow, they really love you!"

Freddie and Sam couldn't contain their smiles. Freddie turned to her, took her face in his hands, and kissed her gently.

I walked in front of the camera as they continued to kiss. I mean, we have some pretty young viewers, they don't need to see Sam and Freddie make out.

"But sadly, Sam and Freddie's love is being threatened by one terrible individual. You see, they had been sort of… keeping to themselves since they began to date. And he found out, and threatened to tear them apart. That person… is Nevel Papperman."

Sam and Freddie had parted, but now he held her as if they were posing for a prom picture. They looked so darn cute!

"Now, I know you're all very excited about Sam and Freddie, and I am too. That's why we need to stop Nevel! Think of the Seddie!" I made a pouty face at the camera and slid away from view.

"And this thing, made a fool out of me. I'm sure you've all seen the pictures." Freddie presses a button on Sam's remote, and the grainy, vomit inducing picture flashed across the screen.

"He seriously threatened us being together" Freddie pouted to the audience.

"So, if you wanna beat him up, He's at Vacarro's, on 42nd street, in Seattle, our hometown." Sam smiled sweetly.

I jumped in again. "Let it be known and acknowledged right now, that iCarly does not promote physical violence, but remember that this bad bad man stood in the way of young love."

**MELANIE'S POV**

I walked up to Vaccaro's slowly. Sam told me I needed to be late and act like her to take this Nevel guy down. She must have known I'd try to be there on time (Hey, I can't help it!), Because she told me 6:30, and there was a very angry looking Nevel outside.

"You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" Nevel fumed. I fought the instinct to apologize, and came up with a Sam-like answer.

"Hey, watch it, Papperman."

"No, no, Samantha. You'd better listen to what I say or I swear those pictures will be all over the world by sunrise tomorrow morning!"

"Sorry." I grunted, surveying the street. Right on time.

"Is this some sort of parade?"

"Do you know anything about parades?" I snapped.

"I know plenty!" He retorted.

"Apparently not!" I shouted. That's no parade, that's a horde of angry Seddie fans.

"What do you mean? You tell me right now Samantha Puckett or I swear, I'll-" That's when I slapped him right across the face. I take a self defense class, and I'm not afraid of hitting jerks.

"Help! Help me! This man tried to ruin Seddie!" I screamed. The fans all stopped and looked at me. I pointed to him. "I'm Sam's sister! Get him!"

During the week, as a 'special feature', they introduced Melanie to the world. Everyone knew who I was, and nobody questioned me before running at Nevel. I didn't see a thing, but I did hear a lot of screams and clothing ripping. This can't be pretty.

I took off the little pin I was wearing and smiled at the camera inside.

"I don't think he'll bother you anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! You guys are pretty good at that. No suspense here, just one more chapter. *sniffle* My first story ever, and now it's coming to an end!<strong>

**I started it almost a year ago. That's frustrating, I know. But listen. I really need ideas for a new story, cause I'm not over yet! I wanna try to get as much as I can done before iCarly is over and our fandom slowlyu dies out :(  
><strong>

**One more quick thing. You interested in what I'm listening to? P!nk's new song, Just Give Me A Reason. Oh my god, I love it. And Nate Ruess from fun. is in it too. Go check it out, and give me story ideas, while I go work on iPCA, Your Best Idea, and the last chapter of iCan't Keep a Secret, wow that's alot of work. Bye!  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Well... here it is! The last ever chapter of my very first story, iCan't Keep a Secret.**

**I feel like one of my little birds is leaving the nest!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SAM'S POV<strong>

School after the big announcement was a mass of emotion. It was exciting, happy, annoying, I wanted to smash kids heads into lockers, and I wanted to smash my own head in a locker. But my amazing and hot boyfriend made it all better. And that was the good part. The fact that he could be there and calm me down, cause everybody knew.

Melanie went back to school after her week off, Nevel hasn't contacted me since, and I never saw the pictures up, so I'd say things are going pretty good for me right now.

It's at that moment that a bruised and fuming Nevel Papperman walks through the school doors and right up to me, Freddie and Carly.

"I can't believe you, Sam Puckett, I can't _believe _you!"

"What did _I_ do, you little nubmunch?"

"You- You…" Then he looks as if he's got a great idea. "You _cheated _on me, Sam Puckett. You got the world to beat me up, and you left me for Freddie!"

I just look at him. Freddie just looks at him, and Carly just snickers.

"Did he make you do it, Sammy? Did he make you do this to me? I know you wouldn't do it! You love me, Sam! Don't let us end because of him!"

At this point, the whole school is watching us. I step forward.

"You're so right, baby! I can't believe I ever left you!"

"That's ri- Wait, what?"

I clench my fists and look right in his eyes.

"You have five seconds to get out of here, or I swear, you'll regret it."

A look of shock passes over his face, and he turns around and runs. A few people threw food, and one hit him right in the head with an apple!

I turn to face them with a big smile on my face, and Freddie picks me up and spins me around. Again with that corny stuff. But this time, I enjoyed myself, because we didn't have anymore secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Please go check out some of my other stories, I'm going to focus my attention on both of them, but it'll probably actually end up being one, cause I don't do well with two stories at one time.<strong>

**Review, tell me your favorite part, or chapter. Did you like the story overall, did I do well? I need feedback!  
><strong>

**Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed reading iCan't Keep a Secret.  
><strong>


End file.
